


Betrayal

by SonLascivious



Series: Kingsglaive Final Moments [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble Collection, Major character death - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonLascivious/pseuds/SonLascivious
Summary: Crowe tries to organize her thoughts and questions how she got here in her final moments
Series: Kingsglaive Final Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009896





	Betrayal

“Luche?” Crowe looked at the man in confusion. What was he doing here? He was the vice-captain, so she was sure he was in on the mission details, but that didn’t give reason for why he was here.

“I’m so sorry Crowe.” There was a harshness to his voice that worried her long before he ever brandished the gun he had holstered to his thigh. 

Her eyes widened in fear and confusion as she looked from the weapon to the man she thought was her friend. Something was terribly wrong. Something didn’t add up. He had to have had orders. There was no way he would just kill her, right? But before she could even get out a question a searing pain shot through her whole body as he fired the weapon right into her chest and she screamed so loud she thought she might tear something in her throat. She collapsed to her knees as blood oozed from her new wound. It took no time at all for her breathing to become labored and her body to go weak. All she could do was stare up wide eyed and voiceless as Luche wordlessly picked her up and began carrying her over to the large trash heap nearby. He was going to make sure that no one found her and that was almost more terrifying than the thought that her teammate and friend had just shot her.

She wanted to fight, get out of his grip and find her phone so at least maybe Nyx or Libertus could even just hear the struggle between her and the blond, but the problem was that there was no struggle. That single shot had knocked everything out of her and she was fighting to hold onto whatever life was still in her.

Luche gently sat her down and maybe it was just hallucinations of someone nearly dead, but it looked like the man had some sense of remorse in his eyes and that seemed to just piss her off more than anything. How dare he shoot her and then try to be sorry about it like he hadn’t just ripped everything from her in a matter of seconds? How dare he pretend like he was a victim in this mess? Orders or not he had still killed her and that would never change. How dare he continue to utter how sorry he was even as he buried her under a suffocating mass of junk and scrap metal, crushing the last breathes out of her?

How dare he?


End file.
